hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hetalia Games Masterlist
Note: Some games do not have links yet, as there are no pages in the Wiki to link it to! Please help out by adding pages to the wiki to link to! Downloadable Games This section contains any games created on any kind of RPG Maker and are playable. * [inhuman] * 2P!HetaOni (Italy-PastaLove) * 2p!HetaOni (StarPower9000) * 9talia * Ace of Spades * Alfred in Wonderland: Pangaea's Wrath * Another HetaWorld * APH Great Escape * Bad Pasta * Between Two Worlds * Beyond the Mirror * Beyond Two Worlds * The Blood of the Rose * Blue Spirits * Canada's Great Quest * Connecting Worlds * Corpse's Manor (AKA: Mansion of Despair) * Corpsetalia * Cross Between Worlds * Damocles: haunting past * Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries * Dangan Ronpa: Axis Powers * Darkness of the Rose * Death of the Rose * Diamantalia * Dimension Hoppers: Attack of the Alternates * Dolltalia * A Dream in Midsummer * Dreams and Shadows * The Dreamscape * Dreamtalia * England's Disappearance * Escape from Siberia * Exploding Nations and Onis * France's Secret Vacation * Francetalia * The Fraternal Bond * A Game of Chess / HetaChess * Gloria Hetalia * God Bless America * The Grave Keeper * The Hanging Tree * Hetà * HetaAsylum * HetaCrusade * HetaFear * Hetafire * HetaGeist * HetaHazard * HetaHospital * HetaHunt * HetaKinder * Hetalia Fantasia * Hetalia Floral Orchestra * Hetalia: Forest of the End * Hetalia Iridescent * Hetalia Islands * Hetalian Fairy Tale * Hetalia - Reflections * Hetalia: The Suicide Room * Hetalia - World Fighting Championships * Hetalia Mystery Dungeon * HetaMagic * Hetamon: Awesome Version * HetaOni (Playable) * HetaOni II * HetaOni: Lost Chapters * HetaOni: Time Marches On * HetaOrigin * HetaPain * Hetaronpa: Countries of Despair * HetaSaga * HetaSeven / Seventalia / Seven Faces of God * HetaSparkle * HetaTime * HetaTerror * HetaVerse * HetaWonder * HetaWonderland * HetaWorlds - Infinite Worlds One Sky * HetaX * Hidden Darkness * House of Truths * House of Winter * Ibtalia * Iceland's Journal * Infectalia * Insanitalia * Japan in ChristmasLand * Kingdom of Hearts * Kokan * Licantropo (English) * Licantropo (Japanese) * Magic Ground * Mansion of Sanctuary * Marionette * Mochi Mochi Moshi Moshi * The Murderhouse * MysteryTalia * NightmareTalia: At My End * Persona Powers Hetalia * Project Espanya * RomaHeta (Playable) * Rinascita * Sealand's Adventure * Send to Siberia (Playable) * Seychelles' Journey * Shuuentalia: Nearing Demise * Storytalia: The Archipelago of Mirrored Time * The Tale of Two Italian Brothers * Tamago no Tankyuu * Thank You Game for Fun * This Is War * Through the Looking Glass * Tomato Haru no Ride * Unawakened * While England's Away * Who Are You...? * Winter Never Came * World of Analogue * You Cannot Escape - HetaCage * Zero: Spirit Focus Developing Games Games that do not have a playable demo (yet). * Animal Hetalia: Tamashi no Wa * ThE BaSeMeNt * Change * A Dark Past * The Demon's Play House * Dreamtalia: Chapter Zero * Embodiment of Britainnia * Heart of the Omega * HetaHost * Hetalia-Cardverse Game * Hetalia Emblem * Hetamnesia * HetaOni: Time Marches On * HetaRiddle * HetaTales * Lost * Lovecraftalia * Retalia * Pokertalia * PRIDE * Rinascimento * Rochu RPG Game * Shattered Time * Strike! * The Joker's Game * Time Overlapse * Traverse Hetalia * Twisted Lands Hetalia * Aveyond 2: Mathias's Quest * Dreamtalia 2 Unplayable Games Games under this section are ones that are non-playable and usually only seen through videos (Youtube or Niconico Video). Others are discontinued and/or playable demos have been taken down. * BELLA * Escape from Siberia (Original) * HetaHazard (Original) * HetaOni (Original) * HetaQuest * Imaginary Nightmare (previously When Adults are Gone) * KopuHeta * Rattalia * RomaHeta (Original) * Send to Siberia * Sintalia * Sweet Dreams * Time Dealers Hetalia * Hetapocalypse Visual Novels Visual novels focus more on literature and storytelling, rather than battles. * Boukun to Schokolade * Cancel A Format * Cleaning Prussia * First Date * Gakuen Hetalia * Gloria Hetalia * Hetalia - Chapter of the Opposite Question * Hetalia NEXT Academy * Home * Oliver's Wish * Pain & Gain * Scones and Go * Russification Roulette Flash Games Flash games are games made using Flash software and are often interactive games such as dating-sims or fall/catch games. * Canada Flash Game - It involves stripping. And you're playing as either Russia or a anonymous girl. * APH-GAME - Russia and England are trying to stop you (Italy) from kissing Germany. * Flash Game ~ A Trip through Germany with Prussia - A sim-dating game featuring Prussia. * Flash Game ~ Training with Germany - A sim-dating game featuring Germany. * Mochimerica - Play as Mochimerica. * APH: Spain's Expressions - You are given a wide range of expressions to place on Spain. game * INTERACTIVE CANADA FLASH GAME - Perform various actions to interact with Canada. * INTERACTIVE ROMANO FLASH GAME - Perform various actions to interact with Romano. * Chibi!Romano's tomato catch WIP - As little Romano, you catch tomatoes, to help Spain. * Spain's Toreo Game - Play as Spain and 'toreo' the bull! * APH Academy Hetalia - A game where you (Hungary) search for Austria's missing underpants. * APH: PAASTAA the Game - As Chibitalia, you gather pasta while avoiding tomatoes. * Go Liet Go Go Liet - Demo Version - Help Lithuania bake a cake. * Love the World - A sim-dating game. This will probably get its own page later on. Currently it is only a demo. * Hetalia Pairing Game - You can click and drag a selection of characters to pair them up. * A Date in Italy - A dating game involving Italy. You are a tourist exploring Italy when you meet an enthusiastic Italian. * PastaMon - Interactive Trailer - An interactive trailer for a Pokemon/Hetalia crossover. * France's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Japan's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Nyotalia Dress Up [FemItaly ]- Dress-up game. * Nyotalia Dress Up [FemRomano] - Dress-up game. * Hetalia Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Hetalia Dress Up Game ver. 2 - Dress-up game. * Girls' Hetalia Dating Game - Dress-up game. * England's Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Veneziano's dress up game - Dress-up game. * America's dress up game - Dress-up game. * Spain dress up game - Dress-up game. * APH: Prussia Dress Up Game - Dress-up game. * Dress Up England 8D - Dress-up game. * Hetalia - Dress Up Vietnam - Dress-up game. Misc. Games Various other games including 3D games or Flash games with other gameplay mechanics not specified in the above sections. * 2p!HetaOni (text-game version) - Discontinued * Bad Pasta * A Cold-War Mochitalia Game * Game Time * Good Luck Iceland * Hetalia: Interactive Dating Game * Hetalia: Interacting Dating Game * Hetalia Game WIP "Happy Independence Day" * Hetalia Space Shooter - Japanese shooting game.